Danny's Nightmare
by PhantomAL
Summary: Casper High is putting together a play out of The Nightmare Before Christmas. And guess who's Jack and Sally? Funny and for DP and Nightmare fans alike!
1. Chapter 1: What's This?

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I hope you like this one, because I'm kinda tired of all the Invader ZIM and NBXmas crossovers. So, I went for the next best thing: a DP and NBXmas crossover! But actually it's a play at their school. Now, this story takes place between my fake movie script and "I Was Only KIDDING!" So, Danny, Sam, and Tuck are still 14. Disclaimer: I don't own Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas, Tim Burton does. Duh, that's why his name is in the title of the movie. ENJOY!

-PhantomAL

Chapter 1

What's this?

Danny's POV

I guess it all started in September. It was a few weeks after the whole Ember incident, so Sam and I were still felling a little awkward around each other. But we got over it. Anyway, like many bad things, this bad thing happened on a Thursday.

Mr. Lancer announced that the school was putting on a stage version of Sam and mine's favorite movie, Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas, just in time for Halloween. Lots of people had already signed up. Tucker had already been chosen as the person in charge of the special effects, for over-obvious reasons. Anyway, things already started going bad at lunch, when Tuck was bugging us to try out.

"C'mon guys!" he said, "It's you're favorite movie!"

"NO" Sam and I said at the same time.

"I'm doing it!"

"NO"

This went on until the end of school. In every class he was bugging us to try out. Why? Because he, like everyone else, thinks that Sam and I are going to end up together. So, why not practice that togetherness on stage performing as the two main characters in a dark romantic comedy? Bad idea.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

I was going out of my nut. Unfortunately, Sam was past off her nut and onto signing up. She signed up for auditioning for the role of Sally. She handed me the pen.

"I don't know Sam" I said. "I mean… there's the whole kiss at the end. And what if that complicated our friendship?"

"Danny," she said, totally calm about the whole situation, "if we do get the parts of Jack and Sally, Heaven forbid, I won't take that kiss as anymore than acting. Deal?"

She held out a hand. I let out a deep sigh, and made my decision.

"Alright," I said, "I'll sign up."

I took the pen and started to sign up. As I signed up, I looked at all the other people who signed up.

Sam Manson- Sally

_She would make a good Sally._ I thought. _Like me, she knows all the lines by heart. Maybe we will get the part. _

Dash Baxter- Oogie Boogie

_Seems appropriate. _I thought. _Boogie's a jerk, Dash is a jerk. They go together like French fries and ice cream. Ok, bad analogy. _

I signed up and we started to walk off. _Sam's right_. I thought. _What were the chances, WE'D get the main roles as Jack and Sally? No way in Hell!_

Or so I thought.

How was that for a first chapter? Well, read and review, cuz I'm a makin' this dream a reality!

-PhantomAL


	2. Chapter 2: The odds are against us

Wow! I didn't think this would get any good reviews! Let alone ANY reviews at all! Well, Because of those reviews, and to the people who did give them I thank you, here's the next chapter! Oh, I just remembered. I just saw the first trailer for Tim Burton's second stop-motion animated movie: Tim Burton's The Corpse Bride. Starring Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Albert Finney, and Emily Watson. This new dark romantic comedy is "rising to the occasion" Halloween this year! If it's anything like NBXmas, my God is it gonna be great! You can check out the trailer at Just follow the link under the just added section. Enjoy! I mean both my fan fiction and the trailer. I want you to see both. I don't own NBXmas.

-PhantomAL

Chapter 2

The odds are against us

Danny's POV

Friday was the day of the auditions. Now I'm no critic, but half of the people who auditioned weren't even good enough to be an extra. _This will be cake!_ I thought. But I wasn't actually hoping that I did get a part. Same with Sam. I mean, even though we knew every line, every lyric, every freakin' cue for every character, we didn't want to prove anyone's theory right about us if we DID get the parts. Also, I'd rather dive into a swimming pool filled with double-edged razor blades than make an idiot of myself… on STAGE! (Sorry for being so graphic, but it's the only way you'd know how I felt that day!)

Well soon enough, it was my turn.

"Break a leg" Sam said.

"Thanks" I said.

I needed all the luck I could get. I looked at Mr. Lancer as I walked out on stage. He had brought along his old college roommate, Mr. P.G. Biggershot, who was directing the play, and making the casting decisions. I signaled to Tuck to start the music. I don't know how, but he managed to burn a copy of the NBXmas soundtrack off the web, but it had none of the singers on it. So it was basically karaoke. I sang the song "Jack's Lament". I thought I did pretty well for someone who didn't even want to BE in the play.

Next up was Sam, trying out for the role of Sally.

"Good luck" I said.

"Thanks" she replied.

She really didn't need it though. She sang beautifully. I watched as she moved gracefully around the stage, trying my hardest not to envision her in her characters' costume. After the song, she walked off behind the stage. "Wow" I said, amazed that Sam had such talent.

"What?" she asked.

"Didn't you know I could sing?"

"Yeah," I said, "but not like THAT!" We both blushed at the comment.

"Thanks" she said, smiling.

Well, I was kinda nervous when I got back to school on Monday. But hey, It'll probably be some really tall basketball player who gets the role of Jack, not me. I walked into school. And as I walked, I noticed people were snickering and giving me the "I-know-something-you-don't-know" look. I walked up to the list that was posted for the final cast of the play. Sam was already there, looking as if she saw a… well you know what I'm talkin' about.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You better look at the list" she said nervously.

_Dash Baxter- Oogie Boogie_

_Paullina- witch #2_

_Tucker Foley- Narrator/ special effects officer _

Yada Yada Yada. I was about to leave, when something caught my eye that made my face pale.

_Danny Fenton- Jack Skellington_

_Sam Manson- Sally_

Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but my mom's gonna kill me if I don't get off of this computer. She said I'm addicted. I don't have a problem. Do you hear me?! I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' PROBLEM! Sorry. Well, read and review. Or else I'll sick my friends' hobo Mr. Diggle on you!

-PhantomAL


	3. Chapter 3: Elfman and eavesdropping

It is a time of desolation. Chaos and destruction has taken control of the internet. Brother pitted against brother. Babies havin' babies. Then, from the DP category of the cartoons section came a man. A man with a mission… To give you a new chapter! OK. New chapter. New Chapter. Where'd I put it? (Pulls out wrinkled piece of paper from his back pocket) Ah, here it is! OK, I'm ready.

-PhantomAL

Chapter 3

Elfman and eavesdropping

(Danny's POV)

I nearly fainted when I read the list. Sam and I had actually gotten the parts for Jack and Sally. And we didn't even want to be in the play! It took me a while to accept reality, when I realized something. This play thing could actually boost Sam and mine's popularity. Well, not she wanted popularity anyway.

At lunch we assessed the situation in a very calm and mature manner.

"I can't believe WE got the roles as Jack and Sally!" I complained.

"I know," Sam agreed, "I wasn't even that good."

I sat there flabbergasted.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "You were great! Catharine O' Hara's got nothing on you!"

"Thanks" she said, blushing. "You didn't do so bad yourself"

"Thanks" I said, "but if we're gonna be in this play together, we're gonna have to practice."

Sam's idea face suddenly appeared on her face. That was one of my favorite faces of hers. AHHH! Have to narrate story! Must not daydream about best friend! Must go back to speaking in complete sentences!

"How about we practice over my place after school?" she said.

"Sounds great" I said.

After school, we went over Sam's house. Well, saying that it was a house was putting it mildly. More like a freakin' mansion! We walked up to Sam's room, which was basically the only room I knew where it was, and started to practice. We went over the script, even though we knew it by heart. We decided to save the singing for tomorrow. Of course, if I knew what was going to happen that night, we would've started to sing right now. But if we DID, then I wouldn't be typing this down. And you wouldn't be reading this. But I didn't, we didn't, I am, and well, here we are. After practicing, Tuck and I went home. I ate dinner and then I went to bed. It was a very eventful day. A rising star needs his rest. Little did I know that it was going to get better.

I woke up an hour after going to bed. I was sweating all over. My guess was that something ghost-like was going on and the only one who could deal with it was ME. I quickly changed into Danny Phantom and started to do my weekly ghost patrol.

After 30 minutes of flying all over the town, I couldn't find anything. I was about to head back, when I heard the familiar Danny Elfman music I knew oh so well. As I flew towards it, I noticed that the music was getting louder. I ended up flying to Sam's room's window. I noticed that she was wearing her long purplish-black pajamas. Her hair was let down, which is how I like it. AHHH! I'm doing it again! She glanced over to the window. I quickly went invisible. "Must be the wind" she said. _Yes the wind has white hair and can fly._ I laughed at my own joke, nearly blowing my cover. The next track on the cd started to play. I recognized the slow Elfman-like accordion. Sam started to sing along.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend _

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be _

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last _

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

The song ended. I watched as Sam fell asleep. I was dumbfounded. _She sang better than at the audition. Either she wasn't trying as hard as tonight or that song really meant something. _I decided to fly home. I had a lot on my mind. But as I flew away, I failed to notice that an amethyst colored eye was looking right at me. And the face it belonged to was smiling.

How was that? Well, read and review. And some good reviews this time. Some GOOD ones? Just kidding. Thanks to all the reviewers out there who love my writing. You're the only ones who stop me from goin' stark RAVING MAD!

-PhantomAL


	4. Chapter 4: The Unnamed Chapter

New chapter in the backyard makin' some stew! Wow! You guys listened! Thank you one and everyone for your great reviews! So for all your great reviews, I'll give you a sneak peek at what I'm churnin' up in my mind right now. A DP parody on A Christmas Carol, with Mr. Lancer as Scrooge. If it doesn't sound good let me know. And now, chapter 4

-PhantomAL

Chapter 4

The unnamed chapter

The next day was Friday, so I was really looking forward to getting out of school, as with everyone. We had already started to get working on the set. But then, Tucker came in with his hologram technology and blew us out of the water. It was like we were actually in the dark, weird mind of Tim Burton himself! He even fixed the costumes for the cast members so that body parts would disappear. I tried on the costume. Sam, with her photographic memory, had helped me make the costumes. So I was already pretty familiar with what was going on. The Jack costume fit perfectly. From the bat-bowtie, all the way down to the midnight black shoes.

"Nice work bone daddy" I said into the mirror

I tried taking off my head. Because of the motion activated disappearance chip, the miniature computer inside of the costume recognized my action. I "took off" my head. But all I did was grab my head, causing the costume to create an illusion that my head was invisible, and creating an exact moving copy for my hand to hold that copied my exact movements. Confused? Me too.

Now Sam's costume for her role as Sally, I have to admit, was a lot better than mine. Why? Because despite the arguments between my heart and my head, she basically looks good in anything. There, I said it. HAPPY?!? Like my costume, her costume was equipped with a disappearance chip as well. Because, her arms, legs, and even hands needed to come off and move by themselves in the play. I laughed as Sam's disembodied hand walked up and gave Paulina the finger. That's Sam for ya. Always doing the thing you either least expected or most expected of her to do.

Anyway, with all of the work we did that day, Sam and I only really got to talk on the way home. When we got to her house I stopped her.

"Look Sam," I started, "I wanted to tell you something"

"What?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"Well," I continued, "when we got the parts for Jack and Sally I was kinda worried. I thought having these roles would complicate our friendship. And even though the whole kiss at the end of the play is just acting, and some rumors WILL eventually spread, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, we'll always remain best friends"

I felt like I got a few things off my chest, but still not enough. Now, you know when I said that sometimes Sam can do the things that you least expect yet expect at the same time. Well, this is one of those times. She caught me a huge hug. I returned the favor, even though I was somewhat taken aback by the sudden display of emotion.

"That was so sweet" she said with some tears in her eyes. "Thanks"

"Anything for a friend" I said. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure" she said.

I was about to walk away when I heard her voice again.

"Oh, Danny"

"Yes Sam?"

"Your fly was undone" she said with a smile. She then disappeared walking into the house.

I looked down. My fly was up. My pants didn't fall down once today. But then I remembered last night. How I went over her house and eavesdropped on her singing. Did she know I was there? And it was OK with her? I had a lot on my mind. But hey, you would too if YOUR hormones were kicked into overdrive for just 30 seconds. I thought about blaming them, but then I shook it off. _Sam's just a friend._ I thought to myself. _Or maybe more…_

How was that? Well, read and review. But I'm sorry to say that I can't update tomorrow. My parents are making me go see Fiddler on the Roof. I originally had plans to go out with my best friend, who just so happens to be a girl. Yep, I asked the girl I was talking about in the fake movie script out. And she's going to the dance with me. Score one for the boys back home!

-PhantomAL


	5. Chapter 5: Light 'em up

Greetings one and everyone! Welcome back! So, the Fiddler on the Roof play was actually pretty good. But I would've rather gone out with my girlfriend. But maybe this Friday I'll go out. Wait… this Friday is a new episode of DP! AW CRAP! I know! I'll just program my VCR to tape it. I was gonna do that anyway. Tape all the episodes just in case Nickelodeon took it off the air like it did with Invader ZIM. Jerks! And now… a yak. YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAK! Oh, sorry. Time for a new chapter! This is the 2nd to last chapter. So no bellyachin' when it's done!  
-PhantomAL

Chapter 5

Light 'em up

Well, the big day finally came. No, not the day Dash got sent to a school in Singapore where they whack you on the butt with a cane if you misbehave. But we're still praying. It was the night of the play. Everyone was prepared except for yours truly.

You see, that night that I came home from Sam's house I had a LOT on my mind. I was thinking aboutnuclear annihilation and if there was anything on TV that night and… OK! You'vegot me!I was thinking about Sam! What is with you people butting in my personal life? Sorry. Anyway, I was sweatin' bullets the night of the play. I knew that this play was gonna complicate Sam and mine's friendship. It was a gut feeling. When I finally saw Sam she walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew I was nervous, but not THIS nervous! I suddenly let everything spill.

"I'mnervousbecauseIknowthatthisplayisgonnacomplicateourfriendship  
andIreallylikeyoubutIdon'twantanythingtohappenthatI'llsoonregretandbbbbllughblaaahehehehegcdffgfdjxvdf!"

I was starting to babble gibberish. I've officially reached an all-time low. She shook her head and put a finger against my lips.

"Shhhh…" she said. "We don't want anyone to think that the star of the show had a seizure right before curtain call"

For a minute there I felt relaxed. But I was still nervous. She started to speak again.

"Now listen," she said, completely calm about the whole situation. Sometimes I envy her. "I'm nervous too. Being on stage is not something that I plan on doing for a living. Secondly, I really like you too. I don't want anything to change that. Not even this play. We may end up together soon, like everyone including Tucker seems to think. But for now, while we're only 14, let's just take things one slow step at a time."

She then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks" I said, feeling a HELL of a lot more relaxed knowing Sam felt the same way I did about her.

"Hey," she said, "you're not the only one with a tearjerking speech up their sleeve"

We both laughed at the joke.

We then looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes until the opening scene.

"You better get out there" Sam said. "You're the firstperson everyone sees in the play"

"You're right" I said.

I put on my Pumpkin King suit and strapped myself in a scarecrow-like manner onto the Halloween Town sign. I could still move my legs enough to get on stage. The curtain was down, so no one could see me.

"Oh Danny" I heard Sam say.

"What?"

"Expect the second _one_ in about say… an hour and 15 minutes"

I smiled. I knew what she was talking about. I suddenly heard the beginning music of the play. Tucker, who saw the whole thing that just happened between Sam and I, was smiling a sly smile if I ever saw one.

"Not a word" I said.

"Light 'em up" Tuck said in his best Jack Nicholson impression.

"Light 'em up" I replied.

We shook hands, and Tuck made his way out. He was of course the narrator/special effects director of the play. He was in charge of making sure the whole play happened… finale and all.

How was THAT? Read and review please! Well, the play is about to begin. But, Danny has one more trick up his sleeve at the end. What is it? Patience is a virtue, abide by it.  
-PhantomAL


	6. Chapter 6: The Finale

Well, after so many good reviews, I'm gonna have to crush all your spirits by ending the story. Just kidding! Of course the story will end soon, but I got 1 more chapter to make after this so… Here ya go!

I don't own anything in this story. Heck, I don't even own this computer. This is my friends that I… "Hey you get back here!" Ooops! Here he comes! Good thing that this thing is a laptop. (Picks up laptop and runs like the dickens while typing. Friend chasing him with a rabid weasel on a rusty old chain)

* * *

-PhantomAL

Chapter 6

The Finale!

Well, to cut a 1 hour and 16 minute play until the last minute short, I'll just go over the details. The play went great. Maybe even better. Tucker's special effects really worked better than ANYONE thought they would. I got great applause as my role as Jack. I even saw some people, including Sam, crying during the song "Poor Jack". Schpeckin of which, Sam did a phenomenal job. I almost cried when she was singing. Now all we had to do was the finale.

The slow familiar music was enough to give you that tingly feeling you get whenever you listen to ANY Danny Elfman music. For a split second, I thought about walking away from the hill. But, I began to sing. Like there was some dark force controlling me. But there wasn't.

My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side  
where we can gaze, into the stars

(Sam then joined in)

And sit together, now and forever  
for it is plain, for anyone to see  
we're simply meant to be

And then, it happened. The kiss. And even though it was just acting, I poured more feeling into it than I poured the huge amount of batter it took to make that huge pancake I made in Home Ec in the 7th grade. They're still chipping the batter off the walls. Anyway, it was a little longer than the kiss in the movie, but hey! All in the name of acting. The crowd applauded louder than a crowd at a "The Who" concert. That's pretty dang loud. The whole cast and crew came out and took a bow.

"Great job" I said to Sam

"Same here" she said, blushing a little.

We then walked off. The room filed out. And the lights went down. It was time for the afterparty.

* * *

I know. It's short. But I had homework and a little bit of girl trouble right now. So expect the end in a day or so. Read and Review please! Flames will be used to warm my house. Its frickin' cold in North Carolina!

-PhantomAL


	7. Chapter 7: The Afterparty

ALrighty! It's time for the ending. Hope you guys are ready. I am. This chapter has a speciAL guest by… "Weird AL" Yankovic! But he's not the only one who's gonna sing! Read, learn, and evolve…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except the story.

-PhantomAL

Chapter 7

The Afterparty

Well, it was the after party. And the school spent all the budget money on this play that they originally were gonna use for special effects, but because of Tucker supplying his own for free, they spent the money on getting a musical guest, "Weird AL" Yankovic! He was performing all of his greatest hits: "UHF", "Genius in France", and "Another one rides the bus". And somehow, the people liked it! Sam and I danced through every one of the songs. We even made up some dances to go with some of them. All this while still in our costumes. I then told Sam that I was going to the bathroom. I left. But I wasn't going to the bathroom. I went outside and snuck in the bushes. I stored my electric guitar discretely in the bushes where no one could find it. I grabbed it and snuck through the back door. You see, I had this plan: I bribed AL's band to play a song with me. I also thought that AL could use a break from that accordion. His hands were getting swollen. Anyway, I went in behind the curtains. Sam was looking for me.

"Where's Danny?" she asked no one in particular.

As if to answer her question, I walked up on stage and grabbed the mike.

"Hey," I started, "can I have everyone's attention please?"

The whole crowd, including Sam looked up at me.

"Thanks." I said. "Now, I'd like to give AL a break and sing a song myself. I'd also like to dedicate this song to Samantha Manson, my best friend."

I saw Sam blush, but not that much. I started up with my electric guitar. The band then started to play the song. It was not weird at all. Far from it actually.

Simply Irresistible by Robert Palmer

How can it be permissible?  
She compromised my principle  
Yeah, yeah  
That kind of love is mythical  
She's anything but typical

She's a craze you'd endorse,  
She's a powerful force  
You're obliged to conform  
When there's no other course

Well, she used to look good to me  
But now I find her...  
Simply irresistible...Simply irresistible

Her loving is so powerful, huh  
It's simply unavoidable  
The trend is irreversible  
The woman is invincible

She's a natural law  
And she leaves me in awe  
She deserves the applause  
I surrender because

She used to look good to me  
But now I find her...  
Simply irresistible

She's unavoidable..  
I'm backed against the wall  
She gives me feelings  
Like I've never felt before

I'm breaking promises  
She's breaking every law  
She used to look good to me  
Now I find her...  
Simply irresistible

Her methods are inscrutable  
The proof is irrefutable. Ooh, ooh..  
She's so completely kissable, huh  
Our lives are indivisible

(Chorus)

She's so fine...there's no telling where the money went...  
She's all mine...there's no other way to go...

The crowd then started to cheer louder than any crowd I ever heard. I jumped off the stage and walked to Sam.

"So," I started, "how was that?"

"I loved it!" she said.

We both looked away for a second. I started to speak again.

"Look Sam," I began, "I need to tell you something…"

"What?" she said.

I was about to tell her when I suddenly heard a very familiar nasally laugh come from behind us,

"I always knew you two LOSERS would get together!" Dash said while choking back tears of laughter. Sam was about to kick his two best friends. And I don't mean the two jocks next to him. I suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Just once," I said, "let him have his laugh."

"Why?" Sam said.

It was now or never. I pulled her into a kiss. It lasted about 12 seconds, but it felt like 12 minutes.

"That's why"

Sam smiled the rest of night as we danced. I did too. And why wouldn't we have? Our nightmare was over. But our relationship was just beginning. And I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Well, you know the law! Read and review please! And uh, if you're wondering why I didn't put "The End" at the end, well just wait a few days.

-PhantomAL


	8. Epilogue

All good things have to come to an end sometime. OK, for this chapter, I'm gonna do something different. This one chapter is from Tucker's POV. This chapter is also a parody of the ending of The Nightmare before Christmas soundtrack, told by Patrick Stewart. If you have the soundtrack, then you know what I'm talking about. If not, then buy it or burn it off the web. 'Cause you are missin' out on one of the greatest soundtracks known to man. And off we go!

-PhantomAL

Epilogue

Tucker's POV

_And finally, everything turned out just fine  
__Their relationship was changed, though there wasn't much time_

_But after that night, things were never the same  
__Because my two best friends knew more than the other one's name_

_And though that one night things got out of hand  
__I'm still rather fond of Danny and Sam_

_So 21 years later, I decided to drop in.  
__And there were my friends, still looking quite thin,  
__with 2 or 3 children at hand, one of which who was already in their own garage band._

_And I asked them both:  
_"_Do you remember the night?  
__Where the sky was so dark, and there were no ghosts to fight.  
__Where a few-hundred people, who almost fell asleep, nearly didn't have a play to see, so to speak.  
__And would, if you could, turn that mighty clock back to the long faithful night, now think carefully Jack.  
Would you do the whole thing all over again, knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?"_

_And they smiled like the old "couple-in-denial" that I knew.  
__Then turned and asked softly of me:_

"_Wouldn't you?"_

The End

How was that for an ending? Well, read and review. And stay tuned for my next fic, "Channel Surfin"! And, check out my profile. I updated it. A LOT!

-PhantomAL


End file.
